Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It debuted in The Adventures of Milo and Otis in 1989. It is nearly identical to Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05, which can be found on the same library. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Used In TV Shows * 24 * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Ad".) * American Dad! (Heard once in "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth".) * Animal Atlas (Heard once in "From Home to Farm to Wild".) * Arthur (Heard once in "Buster's Amish Mismatch" and "Mind Your Manners".) * The Baby Huey Show * Baby Looney Tunes * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Riding the Range" and Polka Palace Party" and heard twice in "The Masked Retriever".) * Barney & Friends (Heard once in the bloopers when they say "Give a Horse a Bone".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Heard three times in "What's So Funny?" heard twice in "Adventure!" and heard once in "Blue's Wishes", "Dress Up Day", "Animals In Our House?" and "The Fairy Tale Ball".) * Bubble Guppies * Chowder * Clarence * Curious George * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel's New Friend".) * Doctor Who * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Surprise!".) * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity.".) * Elliot Moose (Heard once in "Fisftul of Crayons" and "Sir Elliot and the Dragon.") * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Bath Time", and "Fast and Slow".) * The Fairly OddParents * Fairy Tale Police Department * Family Guy * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Giddy Up, Unicorn!.") * Gravity Falls * Handy Manny (Heard once in "Cowboy Manny" and twice in "Francisco Comes to Town".) * Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Rocking Horse Badge".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Ami Ami".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Smells Like a Mystery" and "Twinkle's Wish".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Bungled in the Jungle".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Papa Johnny".) * Kim Possible (Heard once in "October 31st".) * LazyTown (Heard once in "Prince Stingy".) * Liberty's Kids * Little Einsteins * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Behind the Curtain".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mike the Knight * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * My Knight and Me * Oggy and the Cockroaches * PAW Patrol * Phineas and Ferb * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Beard".) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard twice in "Where Are My Shoes?".) * PJ Masks * Puppy Dog Pals * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * Rolie Polie Olie * Rugrats (Heard once in a high pitch in "Piggy's Pizza Palace" and heard once in a normal pitch in "Babies in Toyland.") * Rupert * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Sesame Street (Heard once in a skit called "What is Energy?".) * Shaun the Sheep * Sitting Ducks * Sofia the First * Special Agent Oso * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Bossy Boots", "The Secret Box", and "Blackened Sponge".) * Stanley * Super Why (Heard once in "A Day with Farmer Fred".) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Staff Meeting" and "Crazy Day".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "Sorry, We're Closed Today".) * What a Cartoon! * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Zoboomafoo (Heard once in "Great Singers".) TV Specials *The Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) Movies * 3:10 to Yuma (2007) * The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989) (Debut) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Ferdinand (2017) * Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White @ Another Bite At The Apple (2009) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Lone Ranger (2013) * Mulan (1998) * Racing Stripes (2005) * Rodeo and Juliet (2015) * Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) * Son in Law (1993) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The Warlords (2007) * Wonder Woman (2017) Shorts * Disney Channel: Cool Pets (1997) (Shorts) * No Time for Nuts (2006) Video Games PC: * Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians * Fun on the Farm with Barney * Grand Theft Auto III (Heard in a radio commercial.) * Grand Theft Auto IV * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Jay Jay Earns His Wings * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race, PC Game 1997 * Living Books: D.W. the Picky Eater (Heard when D.W. is playing in Emily's room.) * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House Xbox: * Grand Theft Auto III (Heard in a radio commercial.) Xbox 360: * Disney INFINITY * Grand Theft Auto IV PlayStation: * Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein - Dare to Scare! * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater (Heard during the Horse game.) PlayStation 2: * Grand Theft Auto III (Heard in a radio commercial.) PlayStation 3: * Grand Theft Auto IV Sega Dreamcast: * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater (Heard during the Horse game.) Nintendo 64: * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater (Heard during the Horse game.) Nintendo GameCube: * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Nintendo Wii: * Disney INFINITY * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Nintendo 3DS: * Disney INFINITY Nintendo Wii U: * Disney INFINITY Online: * Infiltrating The Airship (2013) Stories * Farm Fresh Stanley (2001) Educational Media * Greek Mythology for Students Videos * Baby Bach (1998 Videos) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Baby MacDonald (2004) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time (2004) Commercials New Zealand: * Hawke's Bay Farming Zoo (2017, radio) USA: * Budweiser "Circus" (2009) * Budweiser "Rocky" (2008) * Budweiser "Go Jimmy" (2016) * Budweiser "Lamb Streaker" (2006) * Budweiser "Lost Dog Super Bowl" (2015) Trailers * Barney and Friends - Three Super Dee-Duper Early Learning Adventures (1997) * The Sims 3 Pets (2011) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (Trailers) * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Trailer 2 (2018) YouTube Videos * 101 Dalmatians Read Along * Baby Scared Of Cow's Moo * Little Heroes to the rescue Little Builders ! Fire Truck Cartoon | Videos for Kids Children * High Seas Log Flume at Playland's Castaway Cove Anime * Bakugan Battle Brawlers Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas